Demigods Protect Harry Potter
by fangirling102
Summary: Frank, Hazel, and Nico got to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. Harry doesn't know that they are demigods and are trying to protect him. Will the demigods be able to keep their secret and protect Harry? Takes place after Blood of Olympus and during the Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story so thanks for reading! Here's some blue cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Also, This is written after the Blood of Olympus and During the Order of the Phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **HAZEL POV**

Hazel checked her watch. It read 11:45. They only had 15 minutes left until the meeting started. She looked over at Frank, who had his eyes fixed on the horizon. She liked being alone with him. His presence eased her mind. She gave him a quick peck on  
his lips. Frank's face broke into a grin. "What was that for?" he asked. "Just for being the best boyfriend ever" she replied. If Frank's smile could get any bigger, it did. He held her hands and stared into her eyes. She relaxed. Even though Chiron  
had called an emergency meeting that meant Frank and Hazel coming all the way from Camp Jupiter, she didn't feel worried. As long as she had Frank, it would be all right. The perfect moment was ruined when Hazel's watch went _beep-beep._ It  
meant that they had 5 minutes until the meeting. Frank got up and sighed. "Ready for another meeting that could decide the fate of world" he asked. "Ready if you are" she replied encouragingly.

Chiron, Leo, Jason, Nico and Piper were already seated. Frank and I took our seats across from Piper and Jason. "Now, we only are waiting for Percy and Annabeth" said Jason formally. That's not surprising" said Leo. After dying and coming back alive,  
Leo had managed to save Calypso and found his way back to Camp Half-Blood. Then he went to Camp Jupiter, where we greeted him by punching his guts out. After a few minutes of catching up, Hazel heard a _crash_ followed by a shout. Percy then  
came running in and hid behind Jason's chair. Annabeth came in looking angrily around the room. "Seaweed brain, get from behind Jason's chair. We're already late" she said as she took a seat. Percy then got seated next to Annabeth with a smirk on  
his face. "Well" Chiron started "let's begin the meeting".

"As you know" Chiron continued "there are Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, and probably more kinds of gods". "Wait" said Leo " There are Norse and Egyptian gods, too" "Yeah. Me and Annabeth met some Egyptian magicians awhile back and Annabeth's cousin is  
a son of a Norse god" said Percy simply. "Oh" said Leo. "There are also wizards. Not like the Egyptian magicians, but actual wizards" said Chiron. Everyone took a minute to digest the news. " So you're saying that they're actual wizards?" asked Hazel.  
"Yes" he replied. "Okay. Well can i just say mind blown" said Leo. Hazel was a little surprised, but she had learned to get used to surprises. "In the wizarding world, a very bad wizard has returned." he continued. "What do you mean returned? Like,  
from the dead" asked Frank. "No. It was more like how Gaea was sleeping. He couldn't really do much, but now he is awake." Chiron explained. Frank mouthed the word _oh_ and nodded his head. "So we have to go and fight this big, bad wizard and  
save the day again" said Leo. "Not quite" said Chiron. "Only a boy named Harry Potter can do that. Your job will be to keep Harry out of trouble". " And how do we do that?" asked Piper. "You will go to his school in England and pose as fifth year  
students. " he answered. " Sweet! Leo Valdez will now be able to do magic!" shouted Leo. Hazel shuddered. Leo being able to do magic was like giving a baby a match. "Well, not all of you will be going." Chiron said nervously. "Oh good! I mean, I didn't  
want to get wrapped up in any more quests. I just wanted to relax after this war" said Annabeth. Percy agreed with her. "Those who will be going are Nico, Hazel, and Frank." Chiron said. Hazel was shocked. A quest for them?! But she kept calm. It  
was only fair that the others got to relax. Annabeth and Percy had been through too much to go on another quest. Jason was now Pontifex and he needed Piper. Leo had just died and came back for gods' sake! It was only fair. "Of course, if you need  
any help just IM me and I'll send some" said Chiron. Hazel nodded. Frank put on his soldier face and Nico looked glum. " You will be leaving tomorrow so go and pack." he said. " Meeting dismissed".

 **NICO POV**

He couldn't believe what Chiron had done. Sending on another quest. _It wasn't fair,_ he wanted to scream. But he was a demigod. Nothing was ever fair. Hazel, Frank, and himself returned to the the Hades Cabin to think of a plan. "We should ask  
Chiron for more information" said Frank. "That would certainly help". Hazel nodded. "I'll go ask him now" she said and ran off. He looked at Frank. "Thanks man" Nico said. "For what?" he asked confused. "Thanks for taking care of her. Hazel. She means  
a lot to me and you're good to her." he replied. Nico wasn't too good with the emotional stuff, but it meant a lot to him that Frank treated Hazel so good. Frank smiled. "If anything, she's the one taking care of me. Without her, I wouldn't even be  
alive." he said. Nico laughed. They stayed silent for a long time. Nico went to his drawers and decided to start packing. He packed all his shirts and pants, a few pair of shoes, and some golden drachmas. Then he went to the bathroom and got his toothbrush  
and packed that too. Finally, Hazel came running back in. She started to tell us about the wizards and stuff. Frank actually took notes.

This is how the story goes. Voldemort (who names their kid Voldemort?!) was a really bad wizard who killed people because of if their pureblood or not. Apparently, there are three different kinds of wizards. Purebloods are the wizards who always had wizard  
blood in them. Half-bloods are the child of a wizard and a muggle. A muggle born is a wizard who have muggle parents, but has some wizarding blood because they had a squib as a ancestor. A muggle is like the wizard word for mortal. A squib is a wizard  
who has magical parents but no powers. Anyways, Voldemort killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill Harry but something went wrong and _Boom_ no more Voldemort. But last year Voldemort came back and tried to kill Harry again, but he somehow  
got away. Now Dumbledore (do these parents hate their kids or what?), the headmaster, thinks Voldemort is gonna try and kill Harry so he wants help protecting him. That's where we come in. *We are going to pose as transfer students from Illvermony,  
the North American school of magic, and keep an eye on Harry.

"Remember, don't be suspicious" said Hazel. "Yes ma'am" said Nico and saluted. "Stop it. You're becoming like Leo" said Frank. Nico laughed. " I better go pack" said Frank. "I'm gonna buy some t-shirts from the camp store" said Hazel. And off they went,  
leaving Nico alone in the cabin. The day ended quickly. Chiron mad an announcement at dinner about the quest and campers cheered them on. He said bye to some of his friends in case he didn't see them in the morning. Then he walked back to his cabin  
and laid in his bed. He thought about the day's events and had a question about the quest. "Hazel" he whispered quietly. "Yes Nico" she said. "How are we supposed to do magic?" he asked. "Weren't you listening earlier?" said Hazel. "What?" Now he  
was confused. "Earlier, I told you that i would manipulate the mist so it looks like we're doing magic. Once we learn enough, I won't need to anymore". "Oh"said Nico. Then he realized he did have a vague memory of her telling him that. "Good night,  
Hazel" he said. He waited for her to say something, but soon could hear her soft snoring. Nico turned on his side and slowly drifted to sleep.

Nico seriously hated dreams. That night he dreamed of the last time he talked to his sister. Not Hazel, but Bianca. **(I got this from the book when but its from Nico point of view) "Hello, Percy," Bianca said. "I'm so sorry," said Percy. "You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice. I don't regret it." she replied "Bianca!" I called out. "Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall." said Bianca "Why didn't you answer me sooner?" I cried. "I've been trying for months!" "I was hoping you would give up." Bianca said "Give up?" I said heartbroken. "How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!" "You can't, Nico. Don't do this. Percy is right." "No! He let you die! He's not your friend." Bianca started to evaporate as she tried to touch my face.** The  
dream disappeared. Nico was in his cabin. He looked around for Hazel. She wasn't here. Nico let a single tear escape from his eyes. He wiped it away. Nico got up and started to get ready.

 **HAZEL POV**

Hazel got up earlier than usual. Her dream was weird last night. Percy and Annabeth were on a roller coaster together. Then Annabeth started throwing up Nico, and Percy was all like _cool!_ and they grabbed Nico's hands and went skipping into a  
field of bananas. She had a feeling it meant something, but wasn't sure what. At breakfast, she told Frank about her dream and he couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the gang came over and they tried to cheer them up about the quest. They laughed  
and ate breakfast together. Soon Nico came and Hazel could immediately tell something was wrong. After being around him for so long, she could usually tell when something was wrong. "Hey, look it's death breath" said Percy. "And today he really has  
death breath" teased Leo. They both cracked up after that. After a little while, the crowd started to disperse. Frank had to go and get something he forgot to pack last night. Soon it was just me and Nico. This was the perfect time to ask him about  
his dream. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked. "Oh you know. The usual. How was your dreams?" he said. He was apparently hiding something, but I decided not to press the matter. " Good." I replied. Then Will came over and asked to see Nico for  
a minute. For "medical reasons" as Will put it. But everyone knew they were dating. Once they were out of sight, Hazel shadow traveled close to them. She spied on the from a place where they couldn't see her but she could hear them. "Safe" said Will.  
"You don't have to keep checking on me or everyone will know" said Nico quietly. "Does it matter?" asked Will. "Please Will" Nico pleaded. "Fine, stay safe" sighed Will. Hazel peeked out from behind her hiding spot. Nico back was to her, but Will  
easily saw her. He smirked. Then Will pulled Nico close to him and kissed him on the lips. "Stay safe" Will said one last time, but this time, it felt as if Will was asking her to keep Nico safe. "I will" Nico promised. Then he turned and walked back  
toward the dining pavilion.

Hazel shadow traveled away back to the pavilion. She saw Frank sitting where they were earlier and she sat next to him. "Where were you?" he asked. "Tell you later" Hazel replied. Nico got there in like 5 seconds. "How was your chat with your doctor?"  
Hazel asked. Nico blushed. "I'm all good for the trip" he lied. Hazel checked her watch. We leave in an hour. Let's make sure we have everything. Frank went and brought his backpack over to Hazel's cabin. They reviewed that they had everything. Nectar?  
Check. Ambrosia? Check. Clothes? Duh. Toothbrushes? Check. They made sure they knew answers to questions. They were ready. They grabbed their bags and went to Thalia's tree. The gang was there waiting for them. " You didn't really think we would let  
you leave without saying bye?" asked Piper. "You said bye this morning," countered Nico. Piper rolled her eyes. "Group hug!" yelled Percy. They all crowded together except Nico. "I don't do hugs," said Nico. "Oh come on," said Jason loudly. He broke  
free of our hug and put his arms around Nico. The rest of us joined him. " I hate this. Get off," he said. We all started laughing even Nico. Finally, we all separated and we had to leave. "Bye!" they all yelled as we descended down the hill to the  
road. "Bye!" we called back. Soon we were in the camp van driving toward an address Chiron told us to go to. Soon, we would be in the world of magic. Well, the other world of magic.

 **Heyyy! Thanks for reading!**

 **I'll try and update every Saturday, so expect it then.**

 **If I have extra time I'll be able to write and maybe update earlier.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to favorite and follow.**

*If you want to find out more about Magic in America, go on


	2. Chapter 2

**Um. Don't Know what to say except to do the disclaimer. :\**

 **I know. Awkward. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER!**

 **FRANK POV**

We drove for a little bit. Because that's what you usually do in cars. We stopped at an alley way. Argus didn't say anything. Frank wasn't sure how to respond. What were they even doing here? "Thanks" said Hazel nervously. She stepped out of the van and gestured for us to follow. Me and Nico got out of the car hesitantly. "Bye Argus!" Hazel yelled. Argus grunted, probably his way of saying bye, and sped off. We turned to face the alley. "Come on. Don't be scaredy-cats," teased Hazel. Hazel took a piece of paper out of her bag and began walking. We reached the end of the alley and there was nothing there. "What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked. Hazel ignored me, which wasn't like her. Nico stared at the wall as if expecting it would do something. "Close your eyes," Hazel commanded. I did. "I said close your eyes," Hazel yelled. Nico muttered something but must've shut eyes. I heard Hazel saying something quietly. Then something strange happened. The wind picked up and it become a lot cooler. I could feel power swirling around me. I was tempted to open my eyes but decided not to. Then everything stopped. The wind died, the magic stopped, and so did Hazel's voice. I still kept my eyes closed, though. "Hazel," I said quietly. Silence. I began to panic. "Hazel,"I said a bit louder. "I'm okay, Frank. You can open your eyes," she finally responded. I opened my eyes and saw Hazel leaning against the wall. She had her eyes open, but looked drained. "Are you okay?" I asked. She only nodded. I looked over at Nico. He still had his eyes closed. I shook him. His eyes fluttered open. "Sorry,"said Nico. "I just," he faltered. " It's okay man" said Frank "Any of you need nectar?" "Nope" said Hazel and Nico in unison. "We'll be fine," Hazel reassured him. "Anyways, the door is open" she said. Frank was so concerned about his friends that he didn't not the door appear. It didn't look like much. Just a rickety, old door. "Are you ready?" he asked them. They nodded in agreement. With that Frank swung the door open.

I was shocked. It looked like a run down bar with not that many people in it. But i guess if Hazel had to do so magic to get in here, then it couldn't really be a popular place. A woman that reminded Frank of his mom, strutted over to them. She smiled and said "What are you doing here? Don't you have school at Illvermony now?". Frank's mind froze. This woman new about their "school". What were they going to do? Luckily, Hazel was prepared. "We're transfer students going to Hogwarts" said Hazel. Frank's mind unfroze and he realized this woman must be a witch. Frank then heard giggling come from next to him. The woman turned. "Think Hogwarts is a funny name. I do too. I mean, who names their school Hogwarts!" the woman busted out laughing and Nico joined in. Soon all four of us were laughing. Then her smile faded away. "Why are you transferring to Hogwarts anyways? There's a dark wizard who's come back from the dead over there." she asked us. "You believe that You-know-who has actually returned," said Hazel in a low voice. "Most wizards over here believe Harry. We know that their Ministry is corrupt." said the witch. She scanned us. "How rude of me. Are you three hungry?" she asked. Frank realized he was hungry and his stomach did a low growl. He blushed. "Um, yeah. But we don't have any money," said Frank. "Don't worry. On the house." she smiled. Frank was scared that she was a monster and this was a trap. Most people wouldn't be so nice. But yet again, these were wizards. Maybe they were different. The lady walked behind the bar and the trio followed her. They sat on the stools and an awkward silence passed by. Frank was about to ask for the bathroom, but realized he didn't know the ladies name. "Um, what's your name?" Frank asked embarrassed. "My name's Selina" she said. Nico gasped. "I had a friend named Selina," he explained. "That's cool," Selina said. "My name is Hazel. This is Frank and Nico," said Hazel. "Okay" said Selina a little awkwardly. "Here" she handed us plates with grilled cheese sandwiches on them. "Yum," said Nico and he immediately started to dig in. Hazel started eating too. Not as happily as Nico but happy enough. Frank just stared at his plate, wondering if he should dare. "What's wrong?" asked Selina who was busily eating her own grilled cheese sandwich. "I'm Lactose Intolerant," I said gloomily. "I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then. Is that all right?" she asked me. "That's good. Thanks, but what should i do with this sandwich?" Frank said while pointing to delicious sandwich. Selina glanced over at Nico who had just finished his sandwich. I nodded and gave Nico my sandwich while I waited for a new one.

 **NICO POV**

I was so sad for Frank. Because he was lacking toes in tall, he couldn't eat the grilled cheese. Though why lacking tall toes meant you couldn't eat grilled cheese, I don't know. He gave me his sandwich and I scarfed it down immediately. Frank finally got his PB & J, but ate it sadly. I would be sad too if I wasn't able to eat grilled cheese. Then the fire in the fireplace started to rise. I didn't even know there was a fireplace until then. A tall man with dark skin stepped out of the fireplace, looking completely unharmed. Selina didn't find this surprising at all. Instead, she said "Ooh, visitors". The fire rose again, and this time a girl with pink, choppy hair came out. "Hi" said pinky. Now getting a closer look at them, the girl with the pink hair kind of reminded her of Thalia. The man was wearing a hat and a long robe with some kind of floral print design. "I'm Tonks and this is Kingsley" said pinky. "We're the exchange students," said Hazel "Are you here to take us to Hogwarts?". The man stepped forward. "You're the exchange students?"he asked unimpressed. "Yes" said Nico harshly. Kingsley nodded. "Come. We must get going," said Kingsley. "How?" asked Frank. "Using Floo Powder"he replied "Let me show you. You step in here and do this." He stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some dust from a bucket, said Diagon Alley, threw the powder on the ground and erupted into flames. "Are you sure that's safe?" asked Hazel. "Definitely. Who wants to go first?" she asked us. The was a pause. Then Frank said "I will." He turned to Selina and said "Thank you for the food." "No problem" she replied. "Make sure to speak very clearly," said Tonks. Frank walked up to the fireplace, grabbed some powder, and yelled "Diagon alley". He then threw the powder on the ground and erupted into flames, just like Kingsley. I went next. I did the exact same thing. Fire erupted all around and the world started swirling. Next thing I know I'm in another fireplace. I walk out and see Kingsley waiting with Frank. Next came Hazel, then Tonks. "Now we must get your school supplies," said Kingsley. "Count me out" said Tonks. "Me too" I said as I went to stand by Tonks. Kingsley just glared at the both of us and said "We're all going shopping". Tonks look angry. Her hair started to change color. Then her face lit up. "Actually, count me in,". "Since Nico can't stay by himself, he has to go," said Kingsley. Nico scowled but didn't say anything. Hazel smiled at his discomfort.

They walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Kingsley took out a piece of paper and started to read in his head. They went to many shops but Nico hardly payed attention. Then they went to the last shop to get their wands. The sun was already setting and he wanted to take a break. Sure, the place was cool but Nico really wanted to leave. He read the sign of the wand shop, _Ollivanders._ They walked inside. An old man appeared behind the counter. He looked at them. "And who might this be?" he asked. "Exchange students from America" answered Kingsley. "What happened to your old wands?" he asked us. "We didn't know if they were standard wands for Europe," said Frank. Smart save. "Nonsense" said Ollivander "What are they teaching you over there? No matter. We shall get you your wands. Ladies first." Hazel stepped up. The man thought for a minute. He went through the wand boxes, giving Hazel a new one each time. Every time Hazel tried one, he would take it back. Finally he gave her wand and as she waved it, sparks like fireworks came from the tip. "Perfect!" he exclaimed "That wand is made from alder wood with core of unicorn hair. It is of 11 inches. Your wand will be very loyal to you and will work best with non-verbal magic". Hazel smiled and turned. Holding her new wand proudly. How a wand could be loyal to you, Nico didn't know. He was so ready to be done. Frank was next up. Ollivander immediately put a wand in his hand that was long compared to Hazels. A Canadian flag shot from the end of it as Frank waved it. "Hmm. That wand is made from Blackthorn with a core a Phoenix hair. It is 14 inches in length. It is suited for a warrior," commented Ollivander. Frank smiled at the last part. Nico walked up,ready to be wandified, if that's even a word. After trying a few wands, he found his match. "That is a pine wand with a core of a dragon heartstring. It is 9 inches in length. That wand is capable of powerful magic. The wand also chooses independent wizards. Use it well," said Ollivander. With that they walked out the shop, dying to try spells. Nico looked up. It was dark and he was tired. He couldn't wait to get some rest. "Grab my arm" he told the boys. "What?" asked Nico. "We're going to apparate" explained Tonks "It's kind of like teleporting". Nico and Frank grabbed Kingsley's arm. "Hold on tight" he said. Then the world went all loopy.

The boys landed inside a house. Hazel was already there. He looked around, trying not to barf. The whole place was dark and black. Kind of like the Hades Cabin back at camp. Kingsley helped us up. "Can't believe none of you barfed," he said with a look of respect. A lady with ginger hair came into the hall "Come on now. Dinner is ready," said the lady with an accent. We followed her into the dining room. There were a lot more gingers in the dining room. They went around the room introducing themselves. The lady who brought us in the dining room was Molly Weasley. Everyone else with ginger her hair was a Weasley too. There was Arthur Weasley, the dad. Fred and George, twins that reminded him of the Stolls. There was Ron, the youngest boy and Ginny the only daughter of the Weasleys. There was also Lupin, a guy named Serious (what is up with the names around here), Hermione, and Harry. Then we introduced ourselves. looked at me. "What are they feeding you in America? You need to eat more. You're worse than Harry," said . We sat but Kingsley and Tonks had to leave. Order business they said. Me, Hazel, and Frank closed our eyes and prayed to the gods. I hope my dad forgave me for not sacrificing to him for a while. I decided to burn a whole turkey to him as soon as I could. Then I joined everyone else who was feasting.

 **HAZEL POV**

The food was delicious and it reminded her of camp. " , Your food is amazing!" said Hazel. blushed and said "If only my children would compliment me like that". Then Fred and George said in unison "Thanks mum. Love you mum". Then began eating again. Mrs. Weasley just smiled. "So you're from America,right?" asked the brown-haired girl sitting next to Harry. I think her name was Hermione. "Yeah. We're from Illvermony" she replied. "Cool" said Hermione. Then sent the children up to bed but we stayed. "Only us, Kingsley, Tonks, and Dumbledore know your secret. We want it to stay like that," said . If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask," said Serious. "Is your name actually Serious," asked Nico. Serious laughed."Yes, but it's spelled S-I-R-O-U-S." "Oh. That makes a lot more sense," said Frank. "Good night, children. You're bedrooms are upstairs. I'm sure you'll find them," said Sirius. They went upstairs. Frank and Nico went off to the room where the boys were and I went into the girls' room.

"Hi" I said to the other girls. "Ginny and Hermione, right". "Yep" they said. "What year are you gonna be in?"asked Hermione. "I don't know actually. I'm 13, though" I said. "You'll probably in third year. That's where most 13 year olds are," said Ginny. "What year are you guys in?" I asked. "4th" said Ginny. "5th" said Hermione. We stayed up till midnight talking. They were really nice. Hermione reminded Hazel of Annabeth and Ginny reminded her a little bit of Piper. They got into their beds and Hazel thought _Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all._

 **heyy. I posted the first chapter yesterday at like 11ish and i posted this at 1 am the next day.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **How will the train ride go? How did the boys' night go?**

 **Found out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I wanted to give you all some blue cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **I don't want you guys to get too fat so save the cookies for later.**

 **For my last 2 Chapters I've written over 2,000 words each! I'm not sure if that's a lot for a chapter or not, but I feel like it is so I'm going to celebrate.**

 **Also, some lines of the actual story will be written in. The parts that are taken from the story will be in bold print.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan so I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson at all.**

 **HARRY POV (I'll be doing POV's from Hazel, Frank , and Nico mostly. But sometimes Harry, Ron, and Hermione too)**

Harry was sent up upstairs along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. We all went into the boys' room and sat on the floor. "It's so strange that they would bring them here," said Hermione. "Why?" Harry asked her. "This is the Headquarters of the  
/Order. Do you know what could happen?" she explained. "Well, I highly doubt their death eaters," said Ron. "And why is that Ronald?" she asked him. "For starters, they have an American accent cause their American. I don't think You-Know-Who would  
/have American Death Eaters," said Ron. "Well, it's not as if we know all of the forces You-Know-Who has at his control. He might have hundreds of American death eaters and we wouldn't even know!" Ginny pointed out. "They seem a little young to be  
/death eaters. I mean, in the graveyard all the death eaters were older than most students," said Harry. "I guess. But see if the do anything suspicious,"Hermione told them. Then she and Ginny walked into their own rooms. Then Harry realized he hadn't  
/heard Fred or George throughout the entire conversation. He looked around, but still didn't see them. "Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked Ron. "Behind you; In front of you; we're everywhere" said the twins. "We heard the whole conversation, so  
/we know all about the death eaters," said Fred, or was it George. "They're not death eaters," Harry whisper-shouted. "Whatever you say mate," said one of them. Then Frank and Nico came in. " Hey" said Frank. He was a lot taller than Harry. He had  
/a feeling Dudley would run in fear from him. There was the other kid, Nico, who was wearing mostly black. He fell face first onto a bed and must have fallen asleep. "Sorry about him,"said Frank "He likes to sleep a lot." "Oh" was the only thing Harry  
/could think of to say. "How was school in America?" Harry asked. Harry had never even been to America. "It was nice," he replied "We did a lot of training." "For what?" asked Ron. "Oh. You know. Different things. Mostly on how to defend ourselves,"  
/Frank said. "We have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'm sure you'll like it," Harry said. Frank smiled. "Yeah. It'll be great." "We better get some rest like your friend here," Harry nodded to Nico. That kid could sleep. Harry got into his  
/bed and laid there for a little bit because the girls were making all sorts of noises. Soon, Harry entered a dreamless sleep.

The house was in chaos. Everyone was everywhere. **Fred and George had be-witched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall.**  
was furious. While she was yelling at them, Harry decided to check on the exchange students. He walked into the boys' room and found them ready. We went downstairs and waited for everyone else by the door. A small diamond flew past Harry

but he wasn't sure how or why. Then the girls came downstairs and we struck up a conversation. Soon Sirius joined us, but in his animagus. "I didn't know you guys had a dog," said Frank as he reached down to pet him. "We don't. That's Sirius," Harry  
/told him. Frank looked at me kind of strange. "What's an animagus?" he asked. "An animagus is someone who chooses to become an animal," said Hermione. "Oh. I'm an animagus then," Frank said. "But you didn't know what an animagus was until a minute  
/ago," Hermione replied. " In America we call them shape-shifters," answered Nico. walked up and ushered us to the car. Sirius followed. We arrived at King's Cross station just in time. I went through first, and Ron followed. Then came the twins and  
/Ginny. Soon it was only and the exchange students on the other side. "What's taking them so long?" wondered Harry. "Maybe you should go check on them,"Ginny told Harry. "Okay, watch my cart," he told them. Then Harry wet back through the door. It  
/was like to platform 9 3/4, only going back. He found the Americans trying to go through the wall. "Just run," told them. Nico finally got up the nerve, and ran straight onto the platform. Then Hazel and Frank went. Harry got back on the platform  
/and showed the students to a compartment. Frank and Hazel sat next to each other and Nico sat next to Harry. "Ron and Hermione had to go to prefect duties, so they'll join us later," Harry told them. "What's a prefect?" asked Hazel. "Kind of like,  
/the hall monitors. They can give detentions and stuff like that," he explained. Hazel nodded. "How long will the ride be?" asked Nico. "I don't know. A few hours usually." They talked for a little bit until Ron and Hermione came back. **"Guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron. "Malfoy" replied Harry. " 'Course"said Ron bitterly. "And that complete** ** _cow_** **Pansy Parkinson"said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll...".** "Who's  
/Malfoy and Pansy?" Nico asked. "Malfoy is-" Harry was interrupted by the compartment door opening. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the newcomer. Nico held back a snicker. "What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry aggressively. "Watch yourself or else  
/I'll be giving you a detention." said Malfoy. "Who are your new friends?". "I'm Nico, this is Hazel, and this is Frank." Nico replied. "What are you?" he asked. They showed a look of confusion. "Are you pure-blood?" he said. "No. We're half-bloods,"  
/answered Frank. "Better than being a mudblood," said Draco. "Leave Draco" said Ron. Draco laughed. " See you later, Potter" he said as he left. "Is he always like that?" asked Nico. "Most of the time," Harry responded. "We better go change," said  
/Hermione. They would be arriving soon.

 **NICO POV**

They were all enjoying themselves until that bleached blonde came in. Nico was super close to punching him. If he tries something like that again, he won't be so lucky. Nico changed into his robes and groaned. He didn't like them one bit. He checked to  
/make sure he had his wand. Good. The train arrived at woman was yelling " First years, over here" . There were also some carriages pulled by some kind of horse. He whispered to Hazel, "Where are we supposed to go?". "Let's follow Harry," she whispered  
/back. Harry went toward the carriages. **"What are those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horses. "What things?" he asked Harry.** "The horse-like thing pulling the carriage," said Nico. "Nothing is pulling the carriage,"  
/said Hermione. "How can you miss the big, black horsy thing, right there," said Frank. "They're thestrals," said a blonde girl, sitting in a carriage. "They can only be seen by those who've seen death," she said, looking at us. They nodded. Being  
/demigods, they've seen a lot of death. Normal people haven't see much death, so they all looked at them strangely. They didn't say anything and got on the carriage. We followed them. "Do you know where your supposed to go?" asked Hermione. "Not really,"said  
/Hazel truthfully. Hermione thought for a minute. "I'll take you guys to Professor Snape," she said. The carriage ride was a little bit bumpy, but otherwise fine.

We finally arrived at the castle. It looked like a medieval castle. It was dark but probably beautiful in the day light. Annabeth would probably be able to name name all of the architectural features, but Nico only knew it was beautiful. There was a biglake  
and a dark forest. There was also a little hut by the woods. Nico wondered if the woods were anything like the one at Camp Half-Blood. They probably didn't have any monsters because it was next to a school. They walked into the school and followed  
/Hermione. She lead them down the stairs into a dungeon looking place. Hermione knocked on the door and a man with black hair answered. "Shouldn't you be up at the feast?" he asked in voice that Nico couldn't describe. "Yes but these are the exchange  
/students and they don't know where to go," Hermione explained. He looked us over. "You may go back to the great hall," he told Hermione. Then he pointed to us. "Come," he went in the direction that Hermione went. "You will be sorted into a house andyou  
will sit with them," he said. "Your schedule will be delivered tomorrow at breakfast." He opened the door and all eyes turned to face us. He brought us to the back of a line and said "Wait for your name to be called." Then he left and sat a longtable  
in the front of the room. The kids were apparently waiting for the names to be called. They would then sit on the stool and have a hat placed on their head. Then the hat would call out a name and the kid would go and sit down. Soon, it was only  
/Nico, Hazel and Frank in the line. An old wizard stood up at a podium. He said, "That is the end of the first year sorting. This year, however, we have three exchange students from Illvermony. They all will be in the fifth year even though some are  
/younger. They will now be sorted. You may talk to them later if you wish." He gestured to the witch who was doing the sorting. She called Nico up first. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 _What do we have here?_ said a voice in Nico's head

 _A demigod? How interesting._

 _Son of Hades. Would do well in Slytherin._

 _But you're also very brave. Fought 2 wars. Sister became a hunter and died_

At this point Nico was ready to strangle the hat.

 _Went through the pits of Tarturus by yourself._

 _Very brave. It must be GRYFFINDOR_

The hat screamed the last part, like it did for the others.

 **HAZEL POV**

It was Hazel's turn next. She walked up to the stool and sat. The hat was placed upon her head.

 _Another one. Oh wait. Your a child of Pluto. Not that much difference though._

Hazel was creeped out. A hat that could see inside her head was just weird.

 _Don't be scared. I won't share your secrets._

 _Let's see. Fought against giants. Brave_

 _But you helped your mother in the underworld. That shows Loyalty._

 _Hmm. Your a tricky one._

 _How about GRYFFINDOR_

Hazel got up and joined her brother. The Gryffindor table screamed. Hazel watched Frank walk up to the podium. She hoped he would be in the same house.

 **FRANK POV**

Hazel and Nico both got Gryffindor. He hoped he did too. He sat on the stool like everyone else, and the hat was placed on his head.

 _A son of Mars. How interesting. The other two were both children of Hades or Pluto._

 _Went on a quest to Alaska. Got claimed by your father in front of the whole camp._

 _Watched your family's manner burn down. Quite brave._

 _OH! But when your friend Leo got possessed you didn't even bother to help him. That screams Slytherin._

 _Praetor of Rome. Hmm._

 _Let Leo die and let him take the Physicians cure._

 _Life depends on a stick of wood._

 _Tough choice. Could be Slytherin or Gryffindor._

Please be Gryffindor, Frank thought.

 _Okay. You're a GRYFFINDOR_

The Gryffindor table screamed and applauded. Frank sat right next to Hazel and smiled. The other tables clapped halfheartedly. I guess they weren't too excited about all three of them getting Gryffindor, but that's just who they were. Many people congratulated  
/them on making Gryffindor. They found out the man up the was their headmaster, Dumbledore. They dug into the delicious feast. Frank got some turkey, apple pie, and shrimp. It was a weird combination but it was good. Nico ate a lot more than he usually  
/did and Hazel ate a normal amount. They settled down for a little bit and their headmaster went to the podium to begin his speech. **"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the carttaker, for what he tell me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

 **NICO POV**

Nico was zoning out of Dumbledore speech. He was sure the others would remember it so there was no bother. He store off into space and clapped when necessary. Then things started getting interesting. Another lady dressed in a hideous outfit interrupted  
/Dumbledore while he speaking. Apparently the new lady was planning on making a speech of her own. He didn't want to listen to her speech either. He put his head on the table and started to doze off. He was almost asleep when he heard a terrible screeching  
/noise. It was the lady on stage's voice. It was terribly high-pitched and girly. He put his hands over his ears and fell asleep. Hazel was shaking Nico awake. "Wake up," she whispered. "We've go to the dorms." Nico looked around. People were getting  
/up and heading back to their dorms. They followed some of the other Gryffindors to their common room. One boy walked up to a picture and said "Mimbulus Mimbletonia". The Painting swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. The room had lots of  
/red and gold decorations. It also had a fire place. The boy who opened the door earlier said "This is the Gryffindor common room. The password to get inside is mimbulus mimbletonia." Then he led us to our beard rooms which were upstairs. Hazel went  
/into her room and Frank and I went into ours. We found Harry and Ron talking to three other boys. He later found out it was Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Frank seemed to be getting along with Neville. I tried to find some common ground with them.

Around 8:30, Hazel, Frank, and I were called down to our head of house's office. She asked us which electives we wanted to take. There was divination, care of magical creatures, muggle studies, arithmancy, and ancient runes. Nico decided to take muggle  
/studies and care of magical creatures. He decided that they would be the least amount of work. Hazel took ancient runes and care of magical creatures. She wanted to take divination as well, but she couldn't take ancient runes and divination. Frank  
/took care of magical creatures(shocker) and ancient runes. He probably wanted to spend some time with Hazel. They all had care of magical creatures together, though. After that, they went back to their dormitory and tried a game of wizarding  
chess.

Nico beat Frank, and then went on to challenge Ron. Ron won, but Nico vowed revenge. Hazel went against Frank, and she won. She danced about her victory, and fell on the floor laughing. An older girl, told them to get some sleep, so they went and  
/tucked into bed. As soon as Nico closed his eyes, the nightmare started.

 **Happy Halloween! Or Halloween weekend**

 **I'm going to a party later today so yay!**

 **Also because I live in the Carribean, my time zone is probably different from yours.**

 **And if you didn't know, the story is set after Blood of Olympus and during Order of the Phoenix**

 **Byeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Another chapter! Hope you had a good Halloween!**

 **Sorry chapter will be shorter than the others.**

 **It's because It was longer, but a few chapters were deleted. I'll put them up next week after I re-write them.**

 **And some of it will be from the actual book. It will be in bold print. I forgot to say that last chapter but I'm going to edit it in.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER!**

 **HERMIONE**

The Americans are strange,she thought as they left to Professor McGonagall's office. She wanted to trust Hazel. She was so nice to her the other night,but there was something suspicious about her. She decided to share her suspicions with Harry and Ron. "They act a little strange, don't you think?" she asked them. "They seem all right" said Harry, "Why do you think they're strange?". "Well, they were put in the same year as us even though none of them are fifteen," she said. "How do you know they're not fifteen?" asked Ron, "Did you ask them?". "No, but they don't look fifteen," she told them. "Ron's right, Hermione," Harry said. "We'll ask them how old they are later. But why else do you think their death eaters?" " I never said that they were death eaters. I only said they acted like ones," she said softly. Hazel, Frank, and Nico came walking in at that moment, so they had to pause their conversation. "What was that about?" Hermione asked Hazel. "She wanted to know what electives we were going to do." she replied. "I'm going to be doing Ancient Runes with Frank, Nico's taking muggle studies, and we're all taking Care of Magical Creatures." "I thought you guys were half-bloods" said Hermione. "We are" said Hazel, adding to her confusion. "Then why is he taking muggle studies?" she asked. "He thinks he'll know everything and it will be super easy." Hazel explained. "I took muggle studies once. It was quite boring." Hermione told Hazel. "That sucks for Nico." she said, smiling. They watched a game of wizarding chess between Frank and Nico. Nico won and went on to challenge Ron. Hazel went against Frank. Frank was cute, in a baby koala sort of way. Hermione didn't know much about him though. She decided to go to her bed. She doesn't want to be tired for the first day of school.

Hermione woke up, and saw Hazel already dressed. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked quietly. "Couldn't sleep." she said. She sat on her bed and pulled out Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. "I'm going to read for a little." she told her. Hermione then went and got herself ready. The other girls were getting up and ready as well. She finished getting dressed and alerted Hazel. "Let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast." Hermione said. Then they went to the Great Hall, with minor confusion on the stairs, and saw the boys already there. Ron was stuffing his face, as usual. Hazel and Hermione got seated and enjoyed some breakfast of their own. Then their schedules were passed out. She had:

History of Magic

Charms

Potions

Transfiguration

Lunch

Ancient Runes

COMC

DADA

Herbology

Break

Astronomy

Hazel and Frank had the exact same schedule as her. She found that suspicious, but then again, Gryffindors usually have classes together. Harry and Ron had Divination together the same time Hermione had Ancient Runes. Nico had muggle studies, then. Breakfast finished, and they were off to History of Magic with Professor Binns.

 **NICO**

Nico dreamed about his father. His dad had just about to send Percy to his dungeons. Before the first war. **"When's the last time Olympus ever helped me, half -blood? When's the last time a child of mine was ever welcomed as a hero? Bah! Why should I rush out and help them? I'll stay here with my forces intact." said Hades. "And when Kronos comes after you?" asked Percy. "Let him try. He'll be weakened. And my son here, Nico-" He looked at me with distaste. "Well, he's not much now, I'll grant you. It would have been better if Bianca had lived. But give him four more years of training. We can hold out that long, surely. Nico will turn sixteen, as the prophecy says, and then he will make the decision that will save the world. And I will be king of the gods."** Nico's dream changed. He was on a mountaintop. Mist, the natural kind, swirled around him. He looked around and saw a figure of a woman. She had her back to him. She spoke, "You have been brave, Nico. You have saved the world too many times." Her words made Nico want to sleep, which was ironic because he was asleep. "Chiron has sent you on this quest. For what?" she asked. "We're protecting the wizards. They need us." he answered. "This isn't your fight. Go back home. Let them fight their own battles." Nico wanted to argue. But part of him thought, _why not? It's not my fight._ He snapped back to reality. "I can't leave them." he told her. "Very well. I only came to persuade you. But if you want to fight, then I will help you. Voldemort has split his soul. In order to defeat him, you first destroy the other parts of soul." "How do I do that?" Nico asked. "His soul was weakened the first time he died. He should be dead, but he is not. You have the power to summon his soul from the objects and send them to the underworld." Something felt off. People usually didn't give out such handy information for free. "Who are you?" he asked. She seemed to pause. "I am no one." she finally answered. "Just think on what I have said." Then, she seemed to dissolve. A wind blew, but he didn't wake. He walked over to where she used to be standing. He looked at the view. It was Westover Hall, from a the top of a mountain. He sat on the snow. Then Dr. Thorn came out, followed by Percy, Bianca, and himself. He watched as Thalia, Annabeth and Grover arrive. Then the Hunters. Annabeth fell off the cliff with the manticore. Then they walked into the woods to make camp. Then, the dream seemed to wash away, and he was laying on his dorm bed. He didn't scream or cry or anything. He just laid there peacefully. Then he got ready and went to breakfast.

He had gotten his schedule and found out that his schedule was almost exactly the same as everyone else's. We finished breakfast and walked to our first class. We got there and I sat next to Frank and Hazel sat next to Hermione. They seemed to have formed a friendship since yesterday. Everyone had finally came in and was seated, but there was still no sign of the teacher. About 5 minutes later, a ghost floated in through the blackboard. The ghost saw me and shrieked, causing an eruption of snickers from around the classroom. Then he saw Hazel and shrieked even loader. He fumbled to regain himself and started the lesson. He ignored me and Hazel. He must have been able to sense our presence, being a ghost and all. He started talking about the giant war. Even though they knew about it, they decided to pay attention. The details of defeating the giants were probably different than the second giant war. Professor Binns must have been too scared to assign homework because he let us go early. Hazel came over to my desk and whispered, "Deal with the ghost. Him being in your sphere of control." Then she left with Frank to charms class. Nico approached the teacher. "Look," he said "You don't have permission from my father to be walking around." "Is there anything you can do, my lord?" Binns asked Nico. "I can try and convince him, but I'm not sure it will work." Nico replied. Binns bowed. "Thank you my lord," said Binns. "Don't thank me yet," said Nico, and walked out of the classroom.

Nico asked the paintings for directions to the Charm's room and they pointed him in the direction. He took a seat next to Frank. "Today we are going to be reviewing summoning charms." said the teacher. " Remember, the incantation is _Accio."_ Hazel and Hermione sat next to us. I looked at Hazel, she nodded. Hermione went first. "Accio cushion" she said. The cushion came flying at her. Then Hazel started working the mist. She got up and grabbed the pillow. Then she sat back down. Even Nico had to concentrate really hard to see through the mist. Hermione clapped. "Good job, Hazel." she said. "Thanks," said Hazel happily. Frank and Nico did the same thing, except they tossed the pillow. To everyone else, it looked like they were doing magic. The rest of the lesson went on like that, until it was time for potions.

 **FRANK**

Hazel being able to control the mist was seriously cool. Fortunately, she would only need to do that for Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. Now the had potions with the Slytherins. Which meant Malfoy. Today, they were making the Draught of Peace. Frank got his ingredients and started making the potion. By the end of class only he, Hermione, and Malfoy had made it perfect. Hazel and Nico's looked the same. They were both purple. Everyone else had a purple potion as well. Snape started berating Harry for making the potion wrong, even the most people did. He made Harry's potion disappear from the cauldron. He even ignored Frank's and Hermione's potion. He only congratulated Malfoy. Professor Snape glared at the class and said "Take a sample of your potion and bring it to me. After that you may leave." We each brought up our samples and gave it to Professor Snape, except for Harry. Who now had no potion to turn was the end of potions.

Next was transfiguration. They mostly worked on vanishing spells. She gave us a lecture on the topic and then sent off to work on vanishing snails. "The incantation is _evanesco,"_ she said. Frank understood that it was Latin for disappear. They successfully made their snails disappear with the help of Hazel. So they were kind of cheating. Only Hermione had actually been able to make her snail disappear. The professor smiled and said, "Well done." She then turned to the rest of the class and said, "Practice the spell tonight and be ready for tomorrow." She then waved her hand and the students exited the class.

"Well done, Frank," said Hermione. "You too, Hazel and Nico." she quickly added. "Great," said Ron. "Now there are more know-it-all's in Gryffindor." "That's rude, Ron," she glared at him. They ate a quick lunch and went up to the common room. Hermione continued to compliment them on their technique. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed. "They must have taught you loads in America." "Yep. You should meet Annabeth. She is just like you," Nico told her. "That's a horrible idea!" said Ron, terrified. "They'll gang up on us and take over the world." Their small group laughed. "What class do we have next?" he asked. "We have Ancient Runes with Hazel," said Hermione. "Ron and I have divination," said Harry. Frank heard Hermione mutter, "Complete rubbish, if you ask me." "And I have Muggle Studies," announced Nico. Everyone just stared. Finally, Hazel said, "Yes. The half muggle is going to a class to study about muggles. I'm betting he'll learn loads,". That triggered some snickers. Then they started talking about the food that was prepared at Hogwarts. Ron widened his eyes in alert. Apparently that was a topic they should've avoided. "The house elves prepare the food," said Hermione darkly. Frank nodded, even though he had no idea what a house elf was. "I created SPEW to try and help them, but I've had to put it on hold for a little bit." she told them. "What's SPEW?" Hazel asked. Hermione was about to answer but Ron beat her to it, "It's basically an organization to help house elves." "It's so much more than than!" said Hermione angrily. "It's about-" Harry interrupted her. "Why don't we continue this conversation later?". "You're right. We have to get to class," said Hermione. Then they each went off in their separate directions.

 **HAZEL**

She walked with Hermione and Frank towards Ancient Runes. They learned the rune alphabet and were given homework on it. For most of the others in their class, it was review. She looked over at Frank, who seemed to be struggling a little. She made a reminder to help him later. Hermione leaned over to her and whispered, "Haven't you done Ancient Runes before?" "No. We didn't have this class in America," she said quietly. "I'll help you with it later."

Then they walked outside toward CACA. They faced a female professor. "I am professor Grubbly-Plank. I will be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, while professor Hagrid is on vacation," she said. "Today, we will be studying Bowtruckles." The animals looked more like plants then animals. They were green and had leaves sticking out it's head. They took notes on the bowtruckles camouflage ability and how it protected itself from predators. They were assigned no homework and were dismissed. Then they walked toward the ministry teacher's classroom. Hazel wondered what she would teach them. Soon they arrived and found their seats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. SO sorry I didn't get this to you guys earlier. Some friends came over and left later than expected.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **And the bold part is from the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **NICO POV**

Nico sat down next to Hazel. Professor Umbridge was their teacher. She wore mostly pink, had short hair, and lots of makeup. She was what the Aphrodite cabin would call, 'a hot mess'. She was smiling sweetly, but Nico could see through it. She looked at the students. Her eyes stopped on Harry. She seemed to show a look of distaste towards him. She cleared her throat and decided to start the lesson.

 **"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply. "Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. "There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting.** Nico **shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:**  
 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles._**  
 **"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. "You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory- centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:**

 _ **Course aims:**_

 _ **1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**_

 _ **2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**_

 ** _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._**

 **For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. "I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Um- bridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" "Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. "Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."**

Nico opened his book, and began to read. He read the first page, but didn't understand it. He decided to read it again. The second time, he still didn't understand. He whispered to Hazel, "Do you understand this?" She shook her head no. Nico looked around the room. He saw some people still struggling with the book. Others weren't even trying. Hermione, was the only one raising her hand. Professor Umbridge ignored her, but Nico stared. After a few minutes of staring, he realized that most people were staring at her than struggle through the chapter. Professor Umbridge decided that she couldn't ignore Hermione any longer.

 **"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her. "Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione. "Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." "I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is — ?" "Hermione Granger," said Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness. "Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." "Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"**

Nico found himself speaking, "Not in class, but in the outside world." "You will raise your hand when speaking," she said. He put his hand in the air. So did Hazel, Frank, and the most of the class.

 **"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?" "Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice. "No, but —" "Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way —" "What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a —" "Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge. Harry thrust his fist in the air.**

She ignored him. She looked in Hazel's direction. "You have a question Ms.-?" "Levesque. So you're not teaching us how to defend ourselves at all, against what is waiting for us out there?" said Hazel. **"There is nothing waiting out there,** Ms. Levesque." **"Oh yeah?" said Harry. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice. "Hmm, let's think . . ." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"** The class erupted into panic. People fell out of there chairs. Some screamed. It was utter chaos. **"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.**

 **"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."**

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby- fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —" "He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!" "Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not- make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." "It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!" "Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'" Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him.

 **"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night that Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.** "Sounds like your birth," muttered Nico. He must have said it louder than he thought because Professor Umbridge glared at him. "You will join Mr. Potter for detention this week," she said

 **"It was murder," said Harry. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it." Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment he thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."** She wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. She said something that Nico couldn't hear. Harry left then left the room with the piece of paper. "Continue reading," she in that sickly, sweet voice of hers. Nico decided to at least pretend read, so he wouldn't get in any more trouble. A few minutes after Harry left, the bell rang. They followed Hermione and Ron to Herbology, where they found Harry waiting for them.

 **FRANK POV**

Frank thought that DADA would be bad, but not that bad. Nico had already gotten himself detention on the first day of school. This quest was just going great. At least Nico could watch Harry in detention. So it wasn't completely a waste. They sat next to Harry and in front of them were plants. Nico sat down nervously, eyeing the plants. The one in front of him began to wither. "Cut that out," Hazel whispered. "I can't," he said back. Soon the plant in front of him had died, and others were withering too. Professor Sprout seemed to have noticed what was happening because she screeched at the top of her lungs, "What are you doing?" "I'm sorry. Plants hate me and they end up dying," he said. "Well get out!" she yelled. "Now! And don't come back!" Nico grabbed his stuff and ran out of the greenhouse. I think Nico wanted to get out of there on purpose and was probably going to do something that would get him expelled. "Now back to the lesson," said Professor Sprout calmly. Frank zoned out. The lesson wasn't really that interesting. Soon Herbology was over and they went to their common room and Nico and Harry went to detention.

They did their homework and started practicing some spells. Frank was really bad. He couldn't do the summoning charm or vanishing spells. Hazel could do the summoning charm after a little bit of practice and she started working on the vanishing spell. "What happened?" asked Hermione, "You guys were so good earlier." "Beginner's luck," Frank said. Hermione nodded but didn't seem very convinced.

 **Nico Pov**

He and Harry made their way down to detention. After getting kicked out of Herbology, Nico went to the common room and took a nap. He woke up 30 minutes before detention, so he decided to start his homework. After finishing his Care of Magical Creatures homework, he went down to Professor Umbridge's office. He pushed in the door without even knocking and sat down. She looked highly offended. "Where did you learn your manners?" she asked him. "Home," he said as he put his feet on the table. She was about to say something when someone knocked at the door. "Come in," she called. Harry entered the room and took a seat next to Nico. "You both will be writing lines today. Harry will be writing _I must not tell lies_ and Nico will be writing _I must respect my superiors,"_ said professor Umbridge. Nico the took out his pen from his bag and Harry took out a quill. "Not with those. I have special ones for you," she said menacingly. She took two quills from the desk behind her and handed them to us. "You haven't given us ink," said Nico annoyed. The professor laughed, "You won't need ink for those."

Nico took his quill and began to write. Red ink printed itself on the paper. He felt a pain in his hand, not the worst pain, but it still hurt. He looked at it and saw the words _I must respect my superiors._ He looked at Harry and saw the same thing happening to him. Nico shot Umbridge a look of loathing. He wrote the message again. It got worse. He wouldn't let this pink toad lady torture him like this. After all he's been through, he wasn't about to bend to her will. He slammed the quill on his desk and stood up. He picked up his bag and walked to the door. He looked back and saw a look of outrage on her face. "What do you think you are doing ?" she asked furiously. "Leaving," he said simply. "Are you coming Harry?" Nico asked. Harry looked torn for a total of 5 seconds, then he grabbed his bag and followed Nico. "What do we do now?" asked Harry. "Run," said Nico, hearing Umbridge's shouting at them to come back. They took off running toward the commen room like mad men.

They collapsed on the common room couch and burst out laughing. "Did you see her face," laughed Harry. " It went all red like a pufferfish," Nico replied. "That doesn't even make sense," said Harry, laughing louder. Hermione, Ron, Hazel, and Frank came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Don't you have detention?" asked Hazel and Hermione in unison. "We did, but now we don't," said Nico. "And now I have to go tell Angelina I'll be at quidditch tryouts," said Harry, and he raced off. "We're going for a walk outside," said Hazel, "Be back soon." Nico followed them outside, where the sun was setting. She led them to a back part of the castle and cats a water charm. A rainbow appeared and Hazel said, "O Fleecy do me a solid..."

 **Hermione Pov**

 _This was the perfect time to follow the Americans,_ Hermione thought. She ran up to the boys dormitory and grabbed Harry's cloak. She ran back down to the common room and saw Harry with Ron. "Where are the Americans?" he asked. "We're about to find out," she replied micheviously. She lifted up the cloak and they all got under it. Hermione led them outside into the cool night. She found some footprints and followed them. Soon they saw the Americans and went close to them. Frank and Hazel didn't seem to notice anything but Nico looked around troubled. He looked back at some kind of projection. Hermione led Harry and Ron to a different spot so they could see better. They were talking to a group of kids through some kind of rainbow. Hermione frowned. She had never seen magic like that. "How's the quest?" asked a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. "Good, but Harry has a temper so he gets in trouble a lot," said Hazel. "That makes it really hard to protect him," said Frank. Hermione looked over at Harry, he seemed to have a angry light in his eyes. "We should keep this short, and we won't be able to call often," said Hazel. "Bye!" exclaimed the group. Hazel cut the rainbow in half and the rainbow, along with the people in it disappeared. "We better get back in," said Frank. "Yeah, just wait one minute," said Nico. Frank and Hazel turned towards him, "Wait for what?" Nico didn't answer her. Instead, he faced the cloak and pulled it off of us. Frank and Hazel's face flashed with shock, then anger, then concern. "You have a lot of explaining to do," said Nico, glaring at them.

 **Uh- Oh. The golden trio is in trouble. I wonder what will happen.**

 **Mwahahahahahaha**

 **I know, way too long of a laugh. Guess you'll find out next week.**

 **JR out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Here are some blue cookies to make up for it:**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **Frank POV**

"We have a lot of explaining to do?" Hermione said outraged. "You're the ones sending messages to your death eater friends!" Ron yelled. There was a moment of silence. "What?" Nico asked. "Why would our friends want eat death?" Nico asked, clearly confused. "Don't play dumb with us," Harry said. "We saw you contacting them. That rainbow was obviously dark magic," Hermione said. Frank couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously. A rainbow, being dark magic," he said. "You think this is funny do you?" Ron asked. "We can explain," Hazel said peacefully. "You better explain," said a new voice. Frank turned to see Mr. Filch holding his cat. "Children out past curfew," he said gruesomely. "I will be taking you all to Professor McGonagall's office," he said, ushering them inside.

They entered Professor McGonagall's office to find her doing some kind of paperwork. "If it isn't Mr. Potter. Gotten yourself into trouble already, I see," she said, amused. She turned and addressed the demigods, "And I see you have corrupted the new exchange students as well." She then looked at Mr. Filch, "You may leave. I will talk to them." Mr. Filch seemed reluctant, but he finally exited the room. "Now do explain why you were out past curfew on this fine night," she said. "I'm sorry miss. We were just-," Hazel was saying, until she was interrupted by Ron. "Don't tell her any of your death eater lies!" Ron said, nastily. "Death Eater? This is a highly serious accusation. Do you have any proof?" she asked, furiously. "Yes," said Harry, stepping forward. "we saw them sending messages to their Death Eater friends," Harry said, glaring at them. "We were only contacting our friends!" Frank said. "With dark magic!" Hermione turned on them. "Stop this childish accusations at once!" said McGonagall. "I assure you they are not Death Eaters and I don't want to hear any more of this talk that they are. Now go to your dormitories," Professor McGonagall growled. Hermione narrowed her eyes but did what she was told. Harry and Ron followed her. The demigods left too, but they stayed far behind, and had their own whispered conversation.

"What if they find out about us?" Hazel whispered. "We'll have to keep it a secret," Frank said. "At least until it's absolutely necessary," Nico added. They nodded in silent agreement. The walk back to their dorm rooms was silent, except for their squeaking shoes. They parted ways and left into their dormitories. Ron and Harry were already asleep in bed. Frank got into his pajamas and immediately fell asleep. He was standing in New Rome. They were having a senate meeting. "Now we only have one praetor again!" screeched someone. He wasn't sure who though. Everyone's faces were blurry except for Reyna's. "It is a very important quests," Reyna announced. "If all goes well, we will have more allies," she said addressing the crowd. "And more enemies," someone muttered. "What was that?" Reyna said turning in the direction of the offender. Whoever it was bowed. "With all due respect praetor, won't having the wizards as allies means we also have to help with their problems?" asked the person. "We will send reinforcements if needed, but only they can defeat their enemies. Like us. They will send help, but our enemies are our enemies and their enemies are their enemies," she stated. "But why did we have to send a praetor?" asked someone else from the crowd. "We want to make allies. Who else would we send?" Reyna said. "Now we have other matters to discuss," said Reyna. The dream started to dissolve.

 **Harry POV**

Those Death Eaters were going to pay. He couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall didn't believe them. Harry and Ron entered their beds. Harry watched as Frank and Nico came in and fell asleep. But he stayed awake. He didn't want them to sneak out and him not know about it. Eventually, Harry fell asleep, but woke up the next morning tired. He woke Ron up and they walked down stairs together. They found Hermione sitting on the common room couch alone. "Finally," she said glaring at them. "I've come up with a plan to find out what their up to," she told them. She went on to explain how they could brew some Veritaserum and get them to tell their secrets. "It will take about a month to make, and is very complicated," she said. "A month?!" said Harry. "It's the best plan we have. Until then, act nice to them and forgive them," she said. "How will we get the stuff for it?" Ron asked. "Don't worry about that," Hermione said. "We will find out what their hiding," Hermione said.

Classes went by like normal, except for Professor McGonagall giving us the death flare in transfiguration. Professor Umbridge was getting on Harry's last nerve. "I better see you for detention, and you're friend Nico too," she said cruelly. "I don't think you will," said Nico. "Excuse me," she said glaring at him. "I am officially dropping out of your class," he said and stood up. "So I won't see you for detention," he said. "And if anyone wants to go escape to freedom, you can follow me," he said looking around the class. No one stood up. "Well bye," he said and walked out the class room. "Now wait just a minute," she said following him. The class got up and looked out the door, but Nico was already gone. Unfortunately, Umbridge was not. "Back to work!" she snapped at the class. Harry sat back down, and continued to read the chapter.

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others.**

 **School has been crazy!**

 **Anyways,**

 **JR out**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know. I'm terrible. *dodges arrow* I should have updated yesterday. *dodges bullet* But school has been a bummer. So I decided to update on Sundays instead *dodges chainsaw*, so I could work on the story on Friday and Saturday.**

 **I decided to give you some blue cookies to apologize:**

 **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)(::)(::)**

 **Read on, if you dare.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

 **Hazel Pov**

A month. They had survived exactly one month without a monster attack. Well more like 27 days, but close enough. It all started when Nico ran into Professor Umbridge's classroom. "Don't you have any manners?" asked Umbridge. Nico didn't answer, instead he drew out Hazel's sword and tossed it to her. The class screamed. "I thought they couldn't see through the mist," Nico said, tossing Frank his sword. A low growl came from the hall. Nico quickly got out his own sword, and a monster burst in. "What is that?" Nico asked. "A Leonte!" said Frank and Hazel in unison. "They hunt in pairs, a male and female," said Hazel. "Unfortunately, my sister has been killed, so I get the pleasure of killing you myself," the Leonte growled ferociously. The Leonte pounced at Nico, who was closest to him. Nico managed to get his sword wedged between the monsters teeth, but the monster was still trying to kill him with his claws. Hazel and Frank sprung into action. Hazel got to one side of the monster and tried to stab it, but it rolled away and off of Nico. Frank then took his sword and stabbed the beast right in his stomach. It howled in pain, until it disintegrated into golden dust. They turned to face the class, who were watching them with horror. She snapped her fingers and said, "You did not see us kill anything except for a rat. You do not see swords in our hands, instead you see brooms, and we have been excused for this class." Everyone looked at them confused for a minute, then they went back to reading. Everyone except Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Their eyes lingered on them for a minute, then they too went back to reading. Professor Umbridge glared at them. "Well leave," she said, shooing them away. Hazel, Frank, and Nico exited the classroom, and went into their house.

"We should've used the mist against Hermione, Harry, and Ron," said Nico. "Too late now," Hazel told them. "We should contact camp and tell them what happened. More monsters will be coming soon," said Frank. Nico and Hazel nodded. They walked into the boys dormitory and made a rainbow using the light from the window and a charm. Hazel asked for Chiron at Camp Half-Blood, and soon the centaur appeared threw the rainbow. "We have to make this quick," Hazel told him. "Their was a monster attack today," said Frank. "We managed to manipulate the mist, but it didn't appear like it normally would around mortals. They could see our swords and the monsters," Hazel said worriedly. Chiron stopped to think. "I don't know exactly why that is, but maybe it's because the witches and wizards posses magic in them as well," Chiron said. "Okay, but what if a lot more monsters come? I don't think I'll be able to manipulate so many people," Hazel reasoned. "Why don't I send Annabeth and Leo. Maybe they could make some cloaking device that would hide your whereabouts from the monsters," Chiron suggested. "Why don't you just send Thalia. She could stand at Hogwarts pretending to be a tree. I'm sure she and Womping Willow will get along great," said Nico laughing. "I heard that death breath!" yelled Thalia threw the rainbow. "We better get going, but send Leo and Annabeth," said Frank. Chiron nodded, and waved his hand threw the connection.

 **Harry Pov**

He sat in the common room, doing his homework. The Americans had left DADA early, but were back for their next lesson. Now they were up in their dormitory's. "Did you give any thought about teaching Defense against the Dark arts?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at his homework. "Speaking of defense, do you remeber why the Americans were excused from class?" Harry asked. Hermione looked like she had been shocked. "The Veritaserum!" she said loudly, then lowered her voice, "I have it ready. We can use it on them tonight," she told them. "How?" asked Ron. "I don't excactly think that they will drink something if we walk up to them and say, 'Here, drink this and tell us your deepest, darkest secrets,'" said Ron sarcastically. "We can pour it into their drink at dinner tomorrow. Then we'll get them alone and ask them anything we want," said Harry. They each nodded. "Oh," said Harry, remembering Hermione's request, "I will teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione smiled. "I'll set it up," she said then continued on her homework. Harry stared at his, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. A little voice in his head kept telling him that this wasn't going to end well.

 **Sorry this chapter is short.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I wonder how Percy will survive without his wise girl?**

 **Find out next tine on _Demigods Protect Harry Potter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo!**

 **How many of you read episode?**

 **It's a pretty awesome app so check it out.**

 **Don't think any of you hate me right now so that's good.**

 **Hope you enjoy the more than 1,000 word chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not J.k Rowling or Rick Riordan so I don't own these characters**

 **Harry Pov**

Harry was excited. Today they would find out the truth about the Americans. He sat down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. The Americans were no where in sight. Most of the hall was full when Dumbledore went up to the podium. "Some of you may have met our American transfer students," said the headmaster, gesturing to the Americans who were now next to him. "Today, some more transfer students shall be joining us," Dumbledore stated, and then a boy and a girl entered the great hall. They stood next to Frank, Hazel, and Nico, but didn't speak. "We have decided not to sort these students because they will be staying in their own dormitories. Frank, Nico, and Hazel shall join them," Dumbledore said. "And Percy!" called a voice from outside the hall. Another boy entered the hall and stood next to Annabeth. Harry heard some girls sigh as he entered. "What are you doing here?" asked the blonde American with a furious tone. "Hem hem," said Umbridge. Everyone turned to face her. "The ministry was not aware of any more exchange students," she said in her falsely sweet tone. Dumbledore maintained his calm composure, but he seemed as if he wanted to electrocute her. "The ministry has never needed to be aware of such things," he answered. "The exchange students may form their own quidditch team, and anyone from the other houses may tryout," he announced. He then sat down and continued his meal. Hazel, Frank, and Nico walked over to the Gryffindor table and the rest of the Americans followed.

"I'm Annabeth," the blonde told them, taking a seat. The rest of them Americans had seated with them, and it made Harry feel like he was the center of attention. It also made him more suspicious of them being death eaters. "I'm Percy," said the kid who had come in late. "Leo," said the other boy. Dumbledore then walked up to their table and asked for Percy. Percy and him exited the hall, with all eyes on them. "Percy wasn't even supposed to come," said Annabeth annoyed. "How did he even get here?" asked Frank. "I may have helped a little," said Leo, playing with some junk from his pocket. Annabeth smacked the back of his head. "Stupid," she said standing up. "I'm going to talk to some people at the other table," said Annabeth. "I'll join you," Hazel said. Then her and Annabeth waked off.

 **Percy Pov**

So maybe convincing Leo to build a machine to get Percy at Hogwarts wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't stay let Annabeth leave. He had talked to his mom about going and she simply smiled. "I know you'll do that right thing," he recalled from their conversation. When Dumbledore called Percy into his office, Percy was nervous. He had been into a teacher's office before, those trips never end well. Fortunately, Dumbledore didn't have a problem with Percy staying, so he asked Chiron if Percy could stay, and that was that. Percy also decided to take divination, muggle studies, and care of magical creatures. Then Dumbledore led Percy to his dormitory. It was near the Gryffindor common room, so if Harry was in danger they would be close by. Their common room was smaller than the other house common rooms, but it was big enough for the demigods. Dumbledore had also redesigned the room for demigods, so it was spacious for battle practice and could also serve as a war base. By time they were done, History of Magic and Charms had finished so it was time for potions. Dumbledore had given Percy a magical map so that way he could find his classes. Soon Percy stood outside of his Potions class, and thought that it had to be better than mortal school.

 **Annabeth Pov**

Why did her boyfriend have to be such a seaweed brain? He snuck into a school full of wizards. Their classes went by rather smoothly, except for that the Snape guy. He was rude, even for a teacher. Now it was dinner time and they were sitting at a table Dumbledore had placed for them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came over and sat with them. Annabeth could read them pretty easily. Ron and Hermione were close to each other in a more than friends way. Though it seemed like they didn't want to admit it. Harry was close to Hermione in a sister kind of way. It kind of reminded her of herself and Luke. That thought made her heart ache a little. Now they were chatting up a storm with the demigods. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Hermione slip something into Annabeth's and Leo's drink. Annabeth was careful not to drink anything. Frank, Nico, and Percy left up to the dorm rooms. Soon most of the great hall had cleared out. Annabeth grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when she realized she didn't know where their rooms were. "Do you guys know where our rooms are?" she asked. Hazel and Leo shook their heads, but Hermione nodded. "Follow me," she said.

Hermione led them into a dimly lit room. For some reason, Ron and Harry followed. Hermione pulled out her wand and Annabeth barely had time to think, _A trap,_ before Hermione cast a spell. Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel were all tied up. Hazel said a few more spells until she looked satisfied. "Why are you doing this?" Hazel cried. "We want answers," said Ron. Hermione looked a little guilty before saying, "All we want are answers." The nerve of these wizards. Tying them up and demanding answers. "What makes you think we'll tell you anything," Annabeth wondered. "We have given you a truth potion. You have no choice," Harry told them. _The drinks,_ Annabeth thought. "Now we shall begin," said Hermione, like she was administrating some king of test.

 **Hermone Pov**

Hermione felt guilty. She couldn't believe they had tied you three teenagers. After the new Americans arrived, they had to change their plans. They decided to take Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth because they seemed like the easiest. "Who are you?" Hermione asked. Hazel and Leo said only their first and last names. Annabeth didn't say anything. Hermione knew that only powerful people could resist the effects of Veritaserum. Was it possible Annabeth was that strong? "Are you death eaters?" asked Ron. "No," said Leo and Hazel at once. "What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Hazel and Leo didn't answer. It was as if they were resisting the power. "What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry yelled. Hermione was thankful she put a charm on the room that wouldn't allow people on the outside to hear in. "To protect," they said. "Who are you protecting?" asked Ron. No answer. "What are you protecting?" asked Hermione. Still no answer. Hazel had closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were burning with hate. "I thought we were friends," Hazel spat. "What's happening?" asked Harry. "She must be resisting or the potion has worn off," said Hermione nervously. Then Leo seemed to realize what was happening, and his head caught on fire. The wizards screamed. The ropes started to burn off of him, and the fire went out. He started to untie Hazel's ropes when Hermione recovered her senses. "Stupefy!" she shouted. The jet of light missed Leo and Hazel's ropes became undone. Leo then started to work on Annabeth's ropes, but she was already free. Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth ran out of there and Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed. They found them outside along with Dumbledore, Percy, Frank, and Nico.. "You have blown your cover. Haven't you?" asked Dumbledore. "There death eaters! You can't trust them," yelled Harry. "Don't worry. Everything will be explained at breakfast tomorrow," said Dumbledore. "Get back to your rooms," he told us. The trio went back to their rooms and bid each other goodnight. They would find out in the morning. Hermione closed her eyes, and she wished that she could restart the day over again.

 **Did Percy really sneak into Hogwarts? What is wrong with him.**

 **Looks like their cover is blown. Wonder what will happen next. Actually, I know what will happen next. :p**

 **Awkward Smiley**

 **Anyways,**

 **JR out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!  
**

 **I have exams this week so that sucks.**

 **But by this time next week, I'll be in Georgia!**

 **It doesn't even feel like winter because it doesn't snow here. :(**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: So I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character's and I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the character's.**

 **Annabeth Pov**

Annabeth sat in Dumbledore's luxurious office. "It's not as if we actually said we were demigods," she said. Annabeth was still trying to convince Dumbledore not to tell Harry and his friends. "I doubt they even know what demigods are," Annabeth stated. "True. But they are suspicious of you," he said, taking some sort of candy out of a jar. "Why are they so suspicious? I don't remember us doing anything wrong," Annabeth wondered. They had shown up yesterday at breakfast, and gotten kidnapped at dinner. It didn't make sense on why they would want to take them. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron had witnessed the demigods doing an Iris Message," he answered patiently. "They were already suspicious before you came."

Annabeth found this hard to believe. All demigods knew how to be careful. Especially in such a delicate matter. Annabeth couldn't believe that they were about to reveal themselves to the wizards. "And what if they don't trust us?" Annabeth decided to ask. "Only Harry, Hermione, and Ron would know. I previously thought that we should announce this to the whole school, but I fear that would make matters worse," he said, looking at the table as if he was thinking deeply. "How so?" Annabeth questioned. Annabeth enjoyed knowing more. She craved to know everything, even though she knew that was impossible. No one knew everything, not even the gods. "Professor Umbridge. She is already taking more and more control over Hogwarts. If she found out about demigods, then Crouch would find out. And if Crouch found out...," Dumbledore trailed off, leaving Annabeth to wonder more about this Crouch person.

For a minute, nothing was said. The Dumbledore stood up and went milling around his office. He stopped to write on a piece of paper, then handed it to a phoenix, who flew off with it. Dumbledore sat back down and rubbed his forehead. She had seen Chiron do that many times before. Annabeth then braced herself to ask a question she hadn't thought of before. "How do you know of the demigods?" she inquired. Dumbledore looked up and said nothing. He stayed like that for a long time. Then the rest of the demigods came walking in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore brought out his wand and said a spell under his breath. More chairs popped up and everyone took a seat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be sitting apart from the group.

"I have interrupted your studies and I apologize for that, but this matter must be dealt with," Dumbledore began. "Now, these students are not regular wizards," he said, gesturing towards the demigods. "That is because they are not wizards." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked puzzled, but didn't say anything. "They are demigods. Half mortal and half god." Dumbledore paused. Hermione decided to speak up, "But gods don't exist." She sounded scared, but she was hiding it well. She probably was wondering if her headmaster had jumped off the deep end. "Many gods exist in this world. Just as you wizards do," Annabeth tried to explain. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. After all, wizards were supposed to be fantasy, but yet here they are. "Well say gods do exist, how come we have never seen them?" asked Ron. No one spoke. Ron seemed to realize that the gods were a lot like wizards. They were supposed to be fantasy, but weren't. They kept themselves well hidden from the normal people. "What kind of gods?" Hermione asked. "I mean, there are so many different gods. There are Egyptian gods, Cherokee gods, Norse gods, Greek gods, Roman gods..." Leo decided to take it from there. "Well, we're Greek and Roman, but there are apparently Egyptian and Norse gods too," he said, looking at Annabeth. "As far as we can tell, gods from different civilizations have all survived. Percy and I have met some Egyptians, and my cousin is the son of a Norse god," Annabeth said. Hermione looked like her head was going to explode. Ron looked confused, and Harry was looking at the ground.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked suddenly. He seemed angry. "We're here to help," said Percy. "Help with what?" he asked. "With the war," said Percy. Harry didn't respond. He looked at the ground as if he wanted to pulverize it. The he got up, and left. Everyone seemed puzzled to why he did that. Dumbledore sighed. "I was afraid of this. Hermione and Ron will be staying in the demigods dormitories. You will go get your stuff and take it to the demigods' rooms. You are all excused from your classes today," he said. Then Dumbledore walked out of the room after Harry, and the demigods were left with Hermione and Ron. An awkward silence passed through the room. "Let's go get your stuff then," said Leo, and he was the first one out the door. Everyone else followed.

 **Harry Pov**

As Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office, he felt a surge of anger rush through him. Maybe it was unfair. They had come to help. But yet Harry couldn't help feeling these emotions. Maybe if the demigods were here during the first war, his parents wouldn't be dead. Even though the demigods were teenagers, there had to be more of them. Harry found himself in the common room. He raced up the stairs and into his dormitory. He collapsed on his bed. A tear raced down his cheek. It was unfair to hate them. They had come to help. But part of Harry couldn't help feeling angry. Harry heard footsteps and he shot straight up. Harry grabbed his wand and got into a dueling position. The door creaked open and Harry saw a flash of grey. Dumbledore entered the dormitory and gazed at the walls. "I haven't been in here for so long," Dumbledore said longingly. "Now Harry, I know your mad. Let me explain," Dumbledore said soothingly. "Don't worry. I understand. I just wish they could've come earlier." Harry closed his eyes. "They've had their own problems," Dumbledore said. "You will be moving into their dormitory. You don't have any classes for the rest of the day. I want you to rest. Hermione and Ron will be there to," he said. Dumbledore levitated Harry's trunk and led him down a hallway. Dumbledore paused at a painting of a three-headed dog and said, "Cerberus." The painting swung open and found a room that was a little bit smaller than the Gryffindor common room. There were axes, swords, and shields hanging from the wall, so the whole place looked dangerous. The walls were orange and purple. There was no fireplace or couch. In one corner, was a table with maps and other clutter on it. There was a door that probably led to the bathroom, and a trap door on the floor. Dumbledore led Harry up the stairs into a room. There were four bunk beds. Dumbledore placed Harry's things by a bunk bed in the back. "I shall see you at lunch," said Dumbledore. He then exited the room, leaving Harry to stare upon the room.

 **:?**

 **I don't know what is wrong with me.**

 ***Does cartwheel***

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Here's some blue cookies for no reason: (::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**

 **JR out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy.**

 **SO Sorry I didn't update yesterday and that this chapter is short.**

 **I'm going to update tomorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter because I'm not J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan**

 **Percy Pov**

Percy showed the wizards into the Demigods' common room. What Percy saw shocked him. He saw the back lady wearing a horrible pink outfit with a matching bonnet. She turned around and Percy threw up in his mouth a little bit. Her face was covered with poorly done make-up and she had gruesome smile. Harry, who Percy hadn't noticed before, peeked his head from behind her. The woman stepped closer to them and spread her arms out wide. "You must be the new exchange students," she said in a fake friendly tone.

"I had hope that Dumbledore would have informed of your arrival sooner. I am Professor Umbridge. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said. She spotted Hermione and Ron, and her eyes narrowed. "Well. What are Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley doing here?" Professor Umbridge inquired. Luckily, Annabeth thought quick enough. "They are our guides. They are going to help us around the school," Annabeth lied. Professor Umbridge nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Very well. I will just be taking Potter," started Umbridge, but Annabeth interrupted. "He's also our guide," Annabeth cut in. "I will be going then," said the Professor, resuming her fake sweetness. She exited the room and everyone exhaled.

"Thank goodness she finally left," said Harry. "What was she doing in here anyways?" asked Ron. "She just walked right in and demanded to know why I was here," Harry replied. Then Leo, who had been quiet up until then, made an announcement, "I'll be in the Leo Cave." He walked over to a trap door in the ground and went down. His departure was followed by machine noises. "What is he doing down their?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to know," Percy told her. "What was Umbridge doing here in the first place?" asked Annabeth. Harry shrugged. "Maybe she was looking for something," Hermione suggested. "What could she possibly be looking for?" Annabeth asked the wizards. "Evidence," said Ron. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he said.

"That actually makes sense," said Hermione. "The minister is worried that Dumbledore is planning an army against him. What better way to do so than to recruit some American wizards to help him." Hazel chimed in, "We have to do something to stop her from getting too close." "I've already thought of something. It won't stop Umbridge though," Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded, as if they knew what she was going to say. "A group, where we can learn magic," she said. "Who's gonna teach us?" Percy asked. Hermione nodded to Harry. "But we still need somewhere to hold the meetings," Harry said. "I'll go look over a map of Hogwarts. See if there are any good places," said Frank. Frank walked over to their war counsel table and Nico followed.

"Let's duel," came from a voice. Percy looked to see who spoke, and realized it was Hazel. Percy was about to refuse until Annabeth said, "Sure." They both grabbed their weapons and moved to the center of the room. "They aren't really going to fight, are they?" Hermione whispered to Percy. Hazel lunged at Annabeth but Annabeth easily deflected. "Yes, they are really fighting," he nodded.

 **I'll upload tomorrow!**

 **Who do you think is going to win?**

 **What is Leo doing in the Leo cave?**

 **And the most important question of all,**

 **...**

 **WHAT IS MY FAVORITE COLOR?**

 **Find out next Time on**

 **DEMIGODS PROTECT HARRY POTTER!**

 **Jr out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo!  
Enjoyyy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Hazel Pov**

Maybe Hazel was in over her head. Annabeth was a way better strategist and she dueled better. Hazel and Annabeth both got into a fighting stance. Each was slashing and blocking. Annabeth was pushing Hazel hard, and she could barely keep up. Annabeth got in close and slit Hazel's arm a little. Then Hazel got an idea. She wasn't sure as if would count as cheating, but it was worth the shot. Hazel split her mind in two and began to manipulate the mist. She made a mist Hazel that continued to battle Annabeth. The real Hazel rolled to the side and watched as Annabeth fought against mist Hazel. Annabeth made a quick move and pushed mist Hazel onto the ground. Hazel took this opportunity and stuck her foot in front of Annabeth. The made the mist Hazel disappear. Annabeth tripped over Hazel's foot and landed face first onto the ground. Hazel took Annabeth's knife, but Annabeth wasn't finished. Annabeth managed to trap Hazel's foot between her legs and made Hazel fall onto the floor. Faster than a cobra, Annabeth had pinned Hazel to the ground and pressed both of their weapons against Hazel's neck.

"Fine. You win," Hazel managed to choke out. Annabeth removed the weapons and released Hazel. "You put up a good fight. Especially with that mist trick," said Annabeth, offering Hazel a hand. Hazel smiled and took Annabeth's hand. Hazel looked around the room. Nico and Frank were still looking at maps of Hogwarts. Leo was still doing... whatever he was doing. Percy looked impressed. Hermione, Harry and Ron were staring at them. "What was that?" said Hermione after a moment of silence. "That's how we fight," said Annabeth. Hermione nodded, but she seemed scared. "We could teach you. If you want," added Percy. "Actually, that would be really useful in our group," said Hermione, regaining her usual thinking composure. "What group?" asked Hazel. "We decided to start a group where we could teach defensive magic," said Harry. "Because that old toad isn't teaching anything," added Ron.

"You mean professor Umbridge?" Hazel asked. Hermione nodded, but had a frown on her face. "We're going to meet with a few others in Hogsmeade this weekend," said Hermione. Annabeth nodded and said, "Well, we can't teach them how to fight with swords. It will be too suspicious." Hermione nodded and went into a thinking position. So did Annabeth. "We could teach them hand to hand combat and teach you, Ron and Harry with swords," Annabeth stated. "Where are we going to get extra swords?" asked Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gestured around the room. Percy's mouth made a silent _oh._ There were a lot of extra swords, daggers, and shields lining the wall.

Percy took down three swords for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "You can't give them those swords. They are too heavy for them," chided Annabeth. She took the swords from them and gave them some lighter looking swords. "Now let's start with some basic techniques," Annabeth said.

 **Annabeth for the Win!  
DUN DUN DUN  
Jr out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Pov**

Harry was able to pick up sword fighting easier than Hermione and Ron, but that didn't make it less challenging. Percy was training Harry and Ron. Hazel and Annabeth were training Hermione. It was scary that they three smart girls who were all super smart, knew magic, and knew how to sword fight. They were probably discussing some kind of subject that Harry did not want to know about while they trained. By the end of training, they had all worked up a sweat.

"Dinner will be starting soon," said Annabeth. "We better get ready."

"Oh, you're done. Frank and I have found a place to hold the Defense group meetings," said Nico. "Actually, it was a ghost who helped us. They swore not to say anything seeing as Nico's like the son of their king," said Frank. This caused Nico to shoot him with a glare. Frank continued on nervously, "So we've just been playing Myth-o-magic until you guys finished." At this point Nico banged his down on the table and Percy started laughing. Then Nico just went up stairs, presumably to die of embarrassment. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "So where is it?"

"It's a secret room called The room of requirement. I'll show you guys it after dinner."

"If we all go at once, it'll attract too much attention," Hermione pointed out. "Good point. We could led use the invisibility cloak. But who would be the ones hiding under it?" Harry said. "Nico and Hazel should. You, Hermione, and Ron could pretend to give me,Leo, and Percy a tour. Frank would just lead us along," suggested Annabeth. Everyone muttered in agreement and went to get ready for dinner.

 **Leo Pov**

Dinner was boring, so it was a relief when it was over. They stood in the hall until it was empty except for themselves. Then Nico and Hazel got under the cloak. Frank then lead them along until they reached blank wall. "Now we walk past it three times thinking of what we want," said Frank. He walked past the wall three times, and a door appeared. He smiled and led them in. Inside was a bunch of sparring mats, dummies, and swords. "Cool," said Percy. "Is cool the only word you can say," Annabeth asked him sarcastically. "I can also say blue cookies," he replied. "Oh seaweed brain," she muttered under her breath. "So we can train them here. But how are we going to train them with swords without causing any suspicions?" asked Nico, removing the cloak. Leo jumped. "When are we going to get him a bell. Not just any bell, but one of those big ones that people put on cows?" Leo joked. "Shut up, Valdez" said Nico. "Oh look, another coach Hedge," Leo started to laugh. So did the rest of the demigods. "Why don't we just teach them how to fight without magic. It won't raise much suspicion and nobody will get hurt by a sword piercing through them,"said Annabeth. Hermione nodded.

"Good, now that we have that sorted out, we should work on forming a quidditch team for you guys," said Harry. "What's quidditch?" Asked Leo. "It's a sport that you play on broomsticks," said Ron. Percy paled. "In the air?" He asked. Ron nodded vigorously. "It's best you form a team. Everyone is expecting you to," said Hermione. "You'll need 7 people. Good thing there are 7 of you," said Harry. "Except for the fact that three of us won't be able to get in the air unless we want to die," said Hazel. "What? Why?" Hermione asked. "Well Jupiter hates Nico and Percy. He doesn't really like me since I'm the daughter of Pluto but I have a better chance of survival than these two," she said, pointing at Nico and Percy.

"I know some Gryffindors who didn't make it on the team. We could have them tryout," said Harry. "You're right. Dumbledore did say that they could have some players from other houses. You and Ron could start training them and we'll have tryouts over the weekend," said Hermione. "Now that we have a plan of action, hands in!" She said, sticking her hand out. Annabeth and Hazel joined her but the rest of us hesitated. "Hands in," Annabeth growled. We all quickly scrambled and put our hands in. Hermione counted, "1...2...3! Go demigods!" "Go demigods!" We all repeated.


	13. Chapter 13

**HARRY POV**

Annabeth, Hazel, and Leo were all chasers. Frank and Percy were both beaters. Annabeth had told Percy that Zeus would hurt him for flying his territory, but Percy didn't seem to care. If anything, Hazel looked more nervous than him. She looked pale and kept shaking on her broom, even though she apparently hadn't angered Zeus in anyway. They still needed a keeper and a seeker. Harry had tried to convince Nico to be a seeker, but Nico was very firm about keeping his feet on the ground. Hermione was telling everyone about the tryouts on Saturday and Ron was providing useful commentary. Ron... Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Hey Ron! Do you want to try being keeper?" he asked. Ron looked at his feet and shook his head. "Are you sure? I think you would be great. At least give it a try," Harry pressed on. Ron looked unsure, but went to get himself a broom. A few minutes later, Ron came out holding a broom and flew onto the quidditch pitch.

Annabeth tried to make a goal but it fell short. Then Frank tried hitting a bludger at Leo, but it Leo flew out of the way. "Watch where your aiming that thing!" Leo shouted at him. Annabeth had another attempt at trying to score, but it was blocked by Frank. "Practice passing!" Harry yelled at the chasers. "Try to keep the chasers safe from the bludgers!" Harry screamed at Frank and Percy. "RON! COME HERE!" he screamed. Ron flew down to the ground looked rather nervous. "I hope you join the team. They really need you," Harry told him. "I don't know if I'm the best person," Ron muttered. "Rubbish. You're great! You just seem nervous." Ron seemed to find that hard to believe. "I mean it." At this, Ron smiled. Then they heard a voice shout at them, "I told everyone about tryouts! I even reserved the pitch for us." It was Hermione. "The Slytherins had originally reserved it but I managed to convince Dumbledore to give us the pitch. Though, I don't think the Slytherins are too happy about it."

"That's great Hermione!" Harry said, matching her enthusiasm. "All we really need is a seeker. Unless Ron doesn't want to be keeper." Harry looked hopefully at Ron. "That would be brilliant! Ron would be a great keeper!" Hermione smiled. "Why not," said Ron. "We got ourselves a keeper!"

 **PERCY POV**

Percy knew that flying was super reckless, but yet it was super fun. Percy wasn't even in that much danger. He guessed that Zeus must have had more important things to do than torture a poor, little demigod. Especially since the pact of the big three was demolished after they had defeated Kronos. Percy guessed that there was already another child of Zeus walking about somewhere. Or crawling about somewhere. Anyways, tryouts had just started. Every once in awhile, a kid would fly up and chase a small ball. Harry was probably timing them. The rest of the team was practicing. Percy thought they were doing good. After a little while, Harry called the team to the ground. "This is our new seeker," Harry said, gesturing to a small girl standing next to him. She had curly, black hair and pale skin. She was also very tiny. "This is Calista. She's a Slytherin second year."

"Hi," she said quietly. "Hey!" said Percy. She smiled. "Great! Now that we have a full team, you better get practicing. Your first match is next week. It's you guys, against Slytherin. But first, you guys should vote for team captain and a team name." We all looked at each other. "I think Annabeth should be captain," Percy said. There was a muttering of agreement. "No. I think it should be Ron. He's the most experienced quidditch player." she said thoughtfully. "I don't think that would work. I mean, its your team. It would be weird for a Gryffindor to be captain," Ron said. "Why don't you two be co-captains?" said Calista. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now we need a team name," said Annabeth. "How about 'Blue Broomsticks'?" Percy suggested. "Definitely not," Annabeth shot him down. "How about, 'The Olympians'?" Hazel suggested. "I like it," Frank smiled. "Me too," said Nico, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone jumped except for Calista. "Dude. you can't just appear out of nowhere like that," said Leo, shuddering. "So 'The Olympians' it is," said Annabeth. "Now we should discuss some strategies for next week's game," said Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

 **Thanks for so much support from you guys!**

 **And to a Guest who commented on Chapter 3: Thanks for telling me about the 'Care of Magical Teachers' mistake. It's all fixed now.**

 **And to everyone who has favorited or followed this story:**

 **(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

 **BLUE COOKIES!**

 **Now go get you broomsticks, because it is Quidditch Time!**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, or Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.**

 **Percy POV**

Percy was terrified. After fighting tons of monsters and surviving two great prophecies, you would think that he could handle a Quidditch match. Wrong. First, he was flying in Zeus' territory, which was a big no-no. Second, he was against seven players who looked as if they wanted to smash Percy's head in. Fortunately, he had his teammates, and Nico was hanging out in the box reserved for 'The Olympians.' Since he was the only one in our exchange student house who wasn't on the Quidditch team, he got the whole compartment to himself. What Percy would give to be up there right now. Nonetheless, Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and the game began.

The crowds screamed her head off as the game started. It seemed as if Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were backing the demigods. The Hufflepuffs were neutral and the Slytherins were obviously backing their own house. Then the commentary came in.

 **Game Commentary**

"And there off! It's Slytherin against The Olympians, aka the exchange students. I also have intel that the Olympian keeper is none other than Gryffindor Ronald Weasley! But get this, the Olympian seeker is Calista, a Slytherin! The Slytherins obviously don't look too happy about that. Oh wait. The Slytherins have the Quaffle! Adrian Pucey tries to pass to Graham Montague, but Olympian seeker Annabeth, intercepted it. Annabeth's throws the Quaffle to Hazel, who catches it easily. Oh! There goes Slytherin beater Lucian Bole, hitting a Bludger at Calista, but Percy manages to block her. Now, we have the Quaffle, heading back to the Olympian keeper. It's Graham, he shoots, and he scores. Better luck next time Ron. It looks as if that made Annabeth Chase mad. Have I ever mentioned how hot she looks when she's mad. Anyways, she's in possession of the Quaffle. She passes it to Valdez. Valdez passes it to Hazel. Hazel's ready to shoot, but then Lucian manages to hit a Bludger her way. Oh! What is this?! Frank Zhang managed to hit the bludger straight at him, knocking him out of air and out of the game. Hazel shoots! And it is blocked. But wait. Annabeth regains possession of the Quaffle and while the keeper is distracted, she shoots. And it goes through! Meanwhile, it seems as if Calista and Draco Malfoy are racing towards the snitch. While they're racing, the Olympians are having no trouble scoring points for their team. Oh wait! I've lost sight of the two seekers. There they are. And a bludger comes racing towards the both of them. Draco and Calista both manage to move out of the way, but the snitch has disappeared. Draco returns to higher air to search, but Calista stays closer to the ground. Oh! Weasley just blocked a shot by Slytherin chaser. THERE IT IS! The chase for the snitch begins again! Calista and Draco are hot on it's trail, both of them determined not to lose it again! They both outstretch their arms. The winner is…"

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I know it's a bit short, and I'm sorry!**

 **It's just because I wanted to know your opinions on who you think will win.**

 **New chapter will be up next week.**

 **Until then,**

 **JR out**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

 **Calista POV**

Calista had never felt so bad. She had been inches away from getting the snitch, but yet Draco had gotten his hands on it. It didn't help that the rest of her house hated her for joining the exchange students' team. The exchange students probably hated her too. After all, she had lost their first match. She had sensed discomfort amongst everyone when she first joined the team. Ron was probably telling the others that Calista was trying to sabotage the games.

"Calista!" Snape snapped. Calista snapped out of her thoughts, and remembered that she was in potions class. "Stop mixing! The potion is green! Out of all the colors, it is green." Truth be told, Calista wasn't even sure what potion they were making. "Empty that cauldron out, and start anew," Snape continued to lecture her. Professor Snape had been acting crueler since she joined the Olympian Quidditch team. She used to be his best student in her year. Now, she was more like a piece of gum that he had spit out and stepped on.

After classes, Calista went to look for the exchange students. She looked for the quidditch pitch, then by the lake. Heading back to the castle, Calista heard voices coming from the greenhouses. She tiptoed inside and saw Leo and Percy. "You shouldn't be taking those!" Percy said. "They're presents for Calypso," Leo grinned. "Plants that could kill her. Yeah. I'm sure she would love those," Percy's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Fine," said Leo, putting his hands up. "I'll only choose the one's that look pretty." Percy rolled his eyes. Then Leo took some scissors, and started cutting off some of the petals. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Percy asked. "Am I super handsome?" Leo joked. "No," Percy deadpanned.

Calista followed them back to the castle. She kept wanting to say something, but she got tongue tied each time. Finally, they reached a painting. This was when Calista made herself known. "Could I talk to you guys?" Her voice came out louder than anticipated. Percy and Leo both jumped. "Were you pulling a Nico?" Leo smiled. "Um… No. I just wanted to talk to the rest of the team," Calista stammered. "Come in," Percy nodded towards the painting. Calista couldn't make out the words he said, but they sounded familiar. Percy and Leo led her into their house. It was empty. "That's strange. I wonder where they all are," Percy said. "Maybe at class! We have astronomy!" Leo exclaimed. "Oh Ha- I mean, oh no!" Percy said. "You wait here," said Percy, before taking off.

Calista stared at the room. She thought it would be red, white and blue, but instead, it was orange and green. She walked over to a table, and saw maps of the Hogwarts castle. Calista sat down, and let her mind take in all the decor. She glanced at the stairs. Then walked up them, and into the girls' room. She couldn't believe what she saw.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo!**

 **I chose a new cover!**

 **:)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth wasn't sure if she could trust Calista, especially after the quidditch match. Ron and Hermione were very suspicious of her. Harry was very quiet during the whole thing. He only spoke when Ron and Hermione asked him when why he chose Calista for the position of seeker. "She had the best time, and she seemed nice."

That's how Annabeth came up with a total Aphrodite-like idea. They would have girls' night. It helped that Calista was already in the girls' dormitory. When Annabeth walked in, she jumped at the site of her. Calista was looking around their room. Then, Calista explained that Leo and Percy let her in, and Annabeth calmed down. Annabeth called Hazel and Hermione, and the started playing ridiculous, silly games.

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked Calista. "Truth," Calista replied. "Do you wish that you could switch houses?" Hermione asked after a minute of thinking. "Yeah. No one in the Slytherin house likes me anymore," Calista sighed. "But to be fair, I didn't have many friends in the first place."

Annabeth felt sympathy for Calista. Annabeth recalled how Percy told her how he felt after being claimed. It was like the same thing with Calista. "Why did the hat put you in Slytherin anyways?" Hazel inquired. "The hat said that I would grow up to be very cunning and clever. I don't see myself as being cunning."

"Maybe the hat was wrong," Annabeth suggested. "Maybe. I wish I was in your house." Calista pouted. "Trust me, you don't want that," Annabeth said. Calista shrugged. "Do you guys want to play two truths, one lie?" Hazel suggested. There was a murmur of agreement.

As the night went on, Annabeth realized that Calista was actually really nice. Unfortunately, it was almost time for curfew. Calista had to leave, even though it was a weekend. Annabeth went to lie in her bed, when she saw a ring. "I'm going to give this ring to Calista," Annabeth called to Hazel. Annabeth ran out the room, and realized that she had no idea where the Slytherin house was. She had heard that it was in he dungeons, so Annabeth decided to go to the stairs that lead to Professor Snape's room. She was almost there when she heard a shrill scream. Annabeth raced towards it. The screams sound turned into cries. Annabeth turned a corner to find Calista cowering in a corner. Annabeth rushed towards her. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. Then Annabeth felt something pound on her back. She turned over, and tried to wrestle with it.

Annabeth managed to overpower the monster, and pinned it to the ground. She saw it's dog face and fish flippers, and realized it was a telekhine. "Go get Percy…" Annabeth managed to say. Calista stayed glued to the ground. "Please," Annabeth said, before the telephone managed to escape her grip. Annabeth continued to wrestle with it. Then, the telekhine's face became confused. It began to howl out in pain. It staggered backwards and hit the wall. The monster continued to howl until it disintegrated.

Annabeth turned and saw Calista, who was pale from fear. In her hand, she held a Celestial Bronze sword. Above her head, a sign started to swirl. The second it fully appeared, Calista fainted.

 **Comment on who you think is Calista's godly parent!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **JR out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

 **ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

 **I don't know why, but I'm weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I really do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter! Please believe me!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hazel POV**

Hazel knew something was up as soon as Annabeth left the room. Annabeth had said that she was going to give Calista back her ring that she had dropped. Hazel hadn't seen Calista wearing a ring all evening. Hazel hadn't seen Calista wear a ring since she met her. Hazel then decided to go to the common room, where Percy, Hermione, Leo, and Harry were hanging out.

"Leo, can you go get Frank and Nico from the room. I want to tell you guys something."

"Yes, Ms. Diamond," Leo saluted.

"What did you just call me?" Hazel glared.

"I'm trying to work on a nickname for you. What do you think?"

"I think you should keep trying."

Leo rolled his eyes, but went upstairs without complaint. A few minutes later, Hazel heard pounding on the stairs that only meant that Leo had done his job.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Frank asked Hazel.

"Well, Annabeth just went to give Calista back her ring. I didn't see Calista wearing a ring. I think it's a sign."

There was no sound except for the fire crackling.

"Like, a sign from above?" Hermione asked.

"If you mean from Olympus, then yes. I don't know which god would. But I think I know why."

The temperature seemed to lower in the room. Even the fire seemed less warm.

"If Calista is a demigod," Nico started. "Then, what's the ring?"

"It could be a weapon, or maybe a sign," Frank suggested.

"Maybe Aphrodite. Like she sent jewelry as a sign?" Leo wondered.

Hazel wasn't sure what to say. They could keep guessing like this without ever coming up with a real answer or solid theory.

"All we can really do is keep a close eye on her. You know how it is," Hazel said.

"Once they know, the more they smell like a monster's lunch," All the demigods said at once.

"But what if a monster attacks during the night. She's in Slytherin, and we're all the way up here. We'll never get to her in time," Percy worried.

"What about the invisibility cloak?" Hermione suggested. "Each night, one or two people could sneak down into the Slytherin house wearing it. If a monster shows up, then they can kill it."

"That may be the best plan we have," said Percy. "It would sure get in the way of my much needed beauty sleep, but it's for the greater good."

Leo snickered.

"Percy should go in most of the time. No matter how much beauty sleep he gets, it will never fix that face."

Everyone laughed, except Percy.

"Unlike me of course. I wake up this sexy," Leo said, flexing his muscles.

"Stop flexing the muscles you don't have," Percy commented.

This erupted in another round of giggles.

"Don't make me burn you. And I don't mean with my fire powers, but with my powers of sexy," Leo said.

"A little help here?" A voice came from the corner.

Everyone jumped. Then, Hazel realized it was Annabeth, carrying an unconscious Calypso.

"What happened?" Hazel rushed over.

Percy took Calypso from Annabeth and carried her to the couch.

"A telekhine attacked us," Annabeth said.

"It attacked you, or did it attack her?" Hazel questioned.

"It…"

Annabeth took a minute to think.

"It was there before I got there. I heard Calista scream, and I ran towards her. As I approached her, it tackled me from behind."

Hazel nodded with certainty.

"This proves it then. Calista is a demigod," Hazel locked eyes with everyone.

"You know too?!" Annabeth said, surprised.

"We realized that the ring was a message from the gods," Frank said.

"She was claimed," Annabeth blurted out.

There was silence.

"She was claimed by Dionysus…" Annabeth's voice trailed off.

Everyone took a minute to digest the news.

"WHAT?!" Percy cried.

"I thought she would be the daughter of Hecate. I mean, Hecate is the goddess of magic," Leo said.

"Well, it's not as if she will end up like Dionysus," Annabeth commented. "I mean, Frank isn't anything like his dad."

"Well, now we have to tell her," Harry spoke quietly.

"Yeah, we do."

Everyone looked at Calista, who was beginning to stir.

"What happened?" Her voice came out faint.

"Tell us what you remember," Percy kneeled next to her.

"I remember a monster. That looked like a dog, and a fish," Calista said.

She sat up, and looked around.

"You know what it was, don't you?" Calista asked.

No one said anything.

"What was it?"

Her voice didn't quiver at all. It came out as more of a command.

We all looked at each other. We weren't sure how to tell her, but we knew that we would have to. We could try and hide the truth, but we all knew that she would learn it someday, so why not tell her now.

 **How do you think Calista's going to react?**

 **Why does Dionysus have another demigod kid?!**

 **And why did he give her a freaking sword?!**

 **Find out next time on Total Drama Island!**

…

 **Oh crud.**

 **Wrong series. :|**

 **I meant to say…**

 **Find out next time on…**

 ***This broadcast has been cut-off***

 **Me: Oh, come on!**


End file.
